If Tigerheart and Dovewing Stayed Together
by Darkheart949
Summary: Long story short, Dovewing and Tigerheart don't stop meeting, and it turns out Dovewing has kits with Tigerheart. Their 'father' from Thunderclan is Bumblestripe, but many cats are suspicious. On top of that, there is something strange about those kits... Review to have your idea included in a chapter :)
1. Prologue

If Tigerheart and Dovewing Stayed Together

Prologue

Dovewing raced across the forest, the silence pressing against her pelt. She paused, panting, and her ears twitched as if determined to find a sound in the dead of the night. Dovewing heard the soft padding of pawsteps, and she crept deep into the ferns. The intruder leaned over, nearly nose-to-nose with Dovewing. Dark amber eyes stared at the intruder leapt.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing yowled as they tumbled across the clearing. She pushed her hind paws down to stop the momentum. "You need to stop doing that!"

Tigerheart paused, as if he finally felt bad for scaring Dovewing. "Sorry," he mewed softly, touching his nose to Dovewing's ear. Dovewing felt a purr tear its way from her throat, and she flopped down on the grassy field.

"It's okay, you dumb old furball," she purred. "I'm just glad I can even be here."

Tigerheart froze when he heard this. "What do you mean 'glad I can even be here'" he asked.

Dovewing stared at him, puzzled. "Ivypool asked me where I was going. I just said I had to make dirt,"

"We need to go," Tigerheart's voice was brisk and fearful. "Now," He got to his paws. He leaned against Dovewing for a moment, and she could feel his heart beating, strong and quick, through his fur.

Finally, he pulled away and raced across the forest. Dovewing stood still, confused. Why did he leave? It felt as though her heart had been crushed. Was he leaving her?

Then, she heard pawsteps. ' _He's back. I knew he wouldn't leave…'_ "Where have you been, I-" Her voice cut off when she saw who it was. Ivypool padded into the clearing, her eyes narrowed.

" _What_ have you been doing? This doesn't look like 'making dirt' to me," She growled. Her tail lashed back and forth impatiently.

Dovewing wrapped her tail around her sister's shoulders. "I had to go for a walk even though I've been getting tired lately. Do you think you could walk with me?"

Ivypool purred happily. "Of course," They started head back to camp. They were halfway there when Ivypool stopped. "I'm really sorry I was so harsh." She prodded Dovewing's belly. "I mean, I thought those kits you're having could be with Tigerheart. I should have known it was Bumblestripe all along."

Dovewing froze. _I'm having kits with Tigerheart?!_

 **Wow, writing a fanfiction is hard :P Please keep in mind this was my first one! I know this chapter was short, sorry!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dovewing lay down on the soft, mossy floor of the nursery. Near her belly were her three beautiful kits. Bumblestripe bent over and nosed the brown tom closer to his mother's belly. The other two kits, a silver tom and a brown she-cat, mewed in protest as they were pushed aside to make space for the brown tom.

"Shall we name them?" Bumblestripe asked.

' _No!_ ' Dovewing thought. ' _No! I want to name them with Tigerheart!_ ' But she simply meowed, "I'd like to think of some names later."

"Oh," Bumblestripe replied. "That's okay. At least we have our kits," He murmured. "Although none of them look like me," He purred, obviously amused.

' _They're not your kits,_ ' Dovewing thought. But Bumblestripe had always been so kind to her, she couldn't be rude. The sad truth was, she didn't like Bumblestripe in the way he liked her. She didn't want her clan to think she mated with a rogue, kittypet, or cat from another clan, so she pretended the kit's father was Bumblestripe.

He was so happy when she told him about the kits. It was horrible to lie, but she couldn't stand having the kits grow up as outcasts.

~o~

Night fell upon the Thunderclan camp, and Dovewing licked each of her kits in turn and crept out to meet Tigerheart.

Tigerheart was waiting for her on the island. Dovewing purred when she saw him, and he entwined his tail with hers.

"Kits, huh?" He asked softly.

Dovewing purred louder. "Yes, we have three. Their so called 'father' in Thunderclan is Bumblestripe."

Tigerheart's gaze hardened. "I wish I every cat knew that those beautiful kits belong to _us_ , not Bumblestripe,"

Dovewing could relate. "There are two toms and a she-cat," She began, trying to keep Tigerheart's mind on happy things. "The she-cat and one of the toms look just like you," she purred.

Tigerheart gave a little leap of joy. "Can we call the she-cat Owlkit?"

"Of course," she meowed. "And the two toms?"

"How about we call the one that looks like you… Silverkit?" He asked.

"I love it,"Dovewing's heart raced, not with fear, but joy. "How about Stormkit for the last tom?"

"That's a great name," Tigerheart mewed in response. "Go and tell _those_ names to Bumblestripe."

Dovewing let out a _mrow!_ of laughter. "He won't be too happy," But inside, she felt a little twinge of guilt that she was going to make Bumblestripe feel bad. ' _He's still my friend._ ' She promised to herself. ' _Just...not in the way he hoped._ '


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thanks to ShadowWolf157 for being the first to review! Now I'm just going to leap right into it!**

Dovewing watched Owlkit, Stormkit, and Silverkit stalk silently around camp, occasionally pouncing on warrior's tails. She felt her heart swell with pride as they began passing moss balls to each other. ' _So_ this _is what joy is_.' She was sure she could sit there all day watching her kits play in the sunlight. But then Bumblestripe walked up to her.

"Dovewing, I'm going hunting. Do you want to come?" His voice was dripping with love and hope.

"I'm watching the kits…" She began to say.

"Ambermoon!" Bumblestripe called. "Can you watch the kits?"

"Sure," the young warrior replied. "Nothing will happen to them while I'm on watch," she meowed proudly.

Dovewing and Bumblestripe crept into the greenery, and after a few seconds, Dovewing heard the scuffle of a mouse. She dropped into the hunter's crouch and began creeping towards the rodent, which was nibbling on a nut. She leapt and killed the mouse with one swipe from her claws.

"Nice catch," Bumblestripe meowed. He began to dig a hole, and Dovewing threw the mouse into it.

"Thanks," she mumbled. They continued hunting, but Dovewing's heart just wasn't in it. She was remembering when she would go hunting with Tigerheart.

~o~

Owlkit's P.O.V.

Owlkit leapt up and hit the moss ball over to Silverkit. Silverkit, who was hiding behind a bush, was caught off guard, and helet out a meow of protest.

"Sorry, Silverkit," Owlkit giggled. Silverkit glared at Owlkit, and hit the moss ball away. "I said I was sorry!"

Silverkit smiled. "I know, mouse-brain. But I love to see you squirm."

When she heard this, Owlkit hit the moss ball with such ferocity that both Silverkit and Stormkit backed away.

Ambermoon glanced at the fresh kill pile and meowed, "I'm going to get us some yummy mice, okay?"

The three kits nodded eagerly, but the second she turned around, they darted into the forest. Owlkit was shocked by how green it was. Plants were everywhere. Owlkit didn't know what to do, she felt as if she took another step, she would be swallowed by the undergrowth.

"What's wrong, Owlkit?" Stormkit asked in a teasing meow. "Too scared to come out?" He turned to Silverkit. "Hah. Owlkit's a fraidy-cat!"

Owlkit felt like her insides were boiling. "I'm. Not. A. Fraidy-Cat!" She hissed. Suddenly, the ground below her felt very hot and the plants near her paws immediately died. _What's going on with me?_

Silverkit looked at her with fear in their wide eyes.

"W-what did you do?" Silverkit whispered.

"I don't know," Owlkit was starting to feel scared as well.

Only Stormkit looked unafraid. In fact, he looked overjoyed.

"Do you know what this means?" He meowed, practically bouncing up and down. "It means we have powers like Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing!" Like most kits born after the Great Battle, the three of them had heard the story millions of times.

"S-so, what's our power?" Silverkit asked Stormkit.

"I don't know yet," he meowed boldly. "But we are going to find out."

 **So guys, what do you think Silverkit and Stormkit should have as their powers? I know fire/heat is kinda lame, but I was low on inspiration :P Don't forget to rate and review please! Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thanks to Kai Lover911 and Ravanpaw539 for the awesome ideas for Stormkit and Silverkit powers. And, of course, thanks to all my amazing readers! On another note, I wanted to tell you guys about a new series I'm starting called the Warriors Cooking Challenge.**

Stormkit's P.O.V.

Stormkit led a scared Silverkit and a shocked Owlkit deeper into the forest. Owlkit, who kept staring at her paws in awe, was in the back.

They trudged through the forest, occasionally getting their paws caught on long branches or vines. As they crept along, Stormkit admitted to himself that he had no idea where they were going. His siblings seemed to have read his mind.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Silverkit asked grouchily; it was starting to rain.

"Not really," Stormkit whimpered.

The rain washed over their pelts, leaving them wet and unhappy.

"UGH!" Stormkit grumbled. "I wish it was warm enough to dry our fur," he remarked. "I'm soaking wet."

Immediately, the sun poked out of the clouds and their fur was dry again.

"Woah," Silverkit whispered.

"I-it's just a coincidence." Owlkit insisted, but she looked awed as well.

' _Could it be?_ ' Did Stormkit really have the power to change the weather? ' _Lightning, strike on that bush,'_ he thought. There was was a blinding flash. When the kits looked over to the bush, it was smoldering; it had been struck by lightning. _Wow_.

Silverkit's P.O.V.

 _It's not fair!_

It ran over and over in his head, telling him again and again that he would be the Hollyleaf of the story. He would have no powers.

 _I_ really _want powers_.

Having powers would be the most amazing thing that would ever happen to him. Well, the most amazing thing in his 6 moons of life. And if he didn't have powers, he would be alone.

Was there a prophecy about them? Three kits with amazing powers? No, Starclan already did that.

Maybe…

A cold voice filled Silverkit's mind. Maybe there's a prophecy about _two_ kits. _Two kits?_ Silverkit felt like shivering. He didn't want to be left out. He was a shy kitten, and his brother and sister often left him out of things. He didn't want to be left out again. Soon, the approached a large den.

"Woah!" Owlkit sounded excited. "Maybe it's the den of a rabbit, and we can catch it!" She exclaimed.

But Silverkit was sure it was something much more sinister.

Suddenly, Silverkit had a strange…view.

It was like seeing what was happening right in front of him.

He saw Stormkit and Owlkit creep into the den. An orange creature with short fur and snapping jaws chased them. Then he saw Owlkit's mangled, dead body. A pool of blood surrounded her, and more baby creatures began to feed of her body. Was this what was going to happen?

Stormkit and Owlkit began to enter the den.

"No!" He yowled. He explained what he saw, how he knew they were in danger.

"Maybe… That's your power?" Owlkit suggested.

It hadn't even occurred to Silverkit. _Could that be my power?_ He wondered.

 _Seeing the future?_

"We should go, guys." Stormkit said nervously.

Suddenly, a loud orange animal charged out of the den and bit Owlkit, a crazed look in its eyes.

Stormkit immediately hit the creature with lighting. Owlkit lay on the ground, bleeding steadily.

"No," Silverkit whispered. He put his paws worriedly on Owlkit's shoulders. "No."

A warm, silvery glow began to come from Owlkit. She was healed.

 _I'm the most special cat of all! I have two powers! I saved Owlkit's life!_

 **Thank you, my lovely readers for the great reviews, they mean the world to me. I'm a new writer, so the kind words you guys give me really boosts my confidence and makes me want to write even more. And again, thanks to Kai Lover911 and Ravanpaw539 for the ideas! So, what do you think should happen next?**

 **The kits run into Tigerheart**

 **Firestar finds them in the forest and delays their apprentice ceremonies (which were to be later that day).**

 **A Riverclan cats catnap them for catmint (greencough)**

 **Silverkit has a vision of Jayfeather receiving a prophecy.**

 **All or certain numbers.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

 **Okay, before I start I just want to say thank you so much to my amazing readers, as usual. I have what, nine reviews now? And five favorites and five follows. Just wanted to say that it means** _ **so**_ **much to me, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Also, thanks to VulpeculaStarr, my friend who is helping me edit my stories for the missing words and usual grammar mistakes. She writes Harry Potter stories that are really good, so go and check her out.**

 **And, another thing I wanted to say is that I'm so sorry that updates are starting to get a bit slow. It's harder to find time to write, with the frantic studying for exams and stuff..**

 **So, sorry about all that, sorry for jibber-jabbering, now I shall start the story before you people leave.**

Owlkit's P.O.V.

The three proud kits stomped carelessly through the forest, sure that they were invincible. Owlkit head was dropping slightly in shame. She was embarrassed. Needing to be healed by her wimpy brother was _not_ part of her plan for being the most amazing cat in the forest. Which would definitely happen, right?

She would like to say that she didn't care, she was the best. But the power of heat seemed a bit lame compared to what Silverkit and Stormkit could do. It's not like she could throw fireballs or whatever. _That_ would be cool. Which, apparently was a good enough reason for why it _couldn't_ be a part of her flowers.

So. She had the power to make flowers die. _Now_ that's _going to be helpful in a battle._

~^o^~ **yep, I changed my page break**

The forest was thick with shrubs and other plants which seemed to have no goal other than to slow them down. Owlkit had a sinking feeling that-once again- Stormkit had no idea where they were going. Which direction was camp? Ambermoon was probably frantic.

 _Back at Camp_

 _Ambermoon sits in a group of cats and brags about how reliable and trustworthy she is. Then she talks about how she takes care of Dovewing's kits. Of course, no one bothers to ask where the kits actually are. Ambermoon puts her paws up and the apprentices begin to massage them (cuz cats can totally massage each other). She flicks her tail and Bramblestar comes and gives her a sopping ball of moss. "This is da life," Ambermoon purrs._

Stormkit led the kits confidently over a stinking hedge vines drooped over the wet territory. _Why would Thunderclan_ ever _want a territory like this?_

Soon, they heard voices. "I smell a Thunderclan cat," a grumpy voice said.

A more positive voice shouted "I'll check!" A dark brown tom shouldered his way through the brambles.

"Quick!" Silverkit whispered hysterically. "Hide!"

The three kits darted under a particularly sharp bramble bush. The tom's Amber eyes scanned the small clearing.

"Come out, little Thunderclan kitties," he hissed. He looked remarkably like Stormkit, and-she realized with surprise- her. He poked his nose into their bramble bush and snarled "Gotcha!"

Stormkit, Silverkit, and Owlkit shuddered in fear as the broad shouldered tom assessed them with wide eyes.

"Who are your parents?" He demanded.

Stormkit's voice was loud and unafraid. "Our mother is Dovewing and our father-" he was cut of by the tom's yowl of shock.

"Well, you best be, uh, hurrying along then," he meowed, his voice tinged with regret. "I'm Tigerheart. The Thunderclan camp is that way." He gestured with his tail.

"T-thank you, Tigerheart," Silverkit whispered between shudders. The three of them bolted off without another glance.

~^o^~

The kits crept into camp unnoticed and they immediately sat down at pretended to eat a mouse. This pretending turned into actual eating. They were _starving_. As they ate, they watched Dovewing and Bumblestripe walk into camp. Dovewing rushed over to the kits and started licking their faces.

"Oh, I forgot, I completely forgot!" She wailed.

"Forgot _what_?" Stormkit growled, annoyed that their mother's frantic licking had interrupted their meal.

"Your apprentice ceremony!" She moaned. "How could I forget?"

"All cats old enough to catch your own prey gather here around Highrock," Bramblestar yowled.

"No!" Dovewing voice was panicked, and her frantic licking become more desperate. "Don't go yet, stop!"

The three kits darted away from their mother as quickly as they could.

"Owlkit, Silverkit, and Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw, Silverpaw, and Stormpaw. Your mentors will be Amberfur for Owlkit, Snowbush for Silverkit, and Berrynose for Stormkit. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you."

Berrynose leaned over happily and touched his nose to Stormpaw's. Owlpaw saw pride flash in his eyes. Snowbush bounded over excitedly to Silverpaw. They touched noses, and Owlpaw saw that Silverpaw was _definitely_ happy with his mentor choice. Owlpaw knew she wasn't. Who wanted to be apprenticed to the braggy Amberfur?

But when she saw Amberfur padding up to her, joy shining in her eyes, Owlpaw decided that maybe Amberfur wouldn't be that bad.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sorry if this has any grammar mistakes guys, I'm uploading it in a rush and I don't have time to clear it with VulpeculaStarr!**

 **I've uploaded and deleted this 5 times :P**

 **Sorry if you read one of the messed up chapters!**

 **Sorry the other chapter was late, and had a lame ending. Again with the exams and stuff… Might be a bit inactive for a while, and summer updates will probably be** _ **really**_ **slow because I mostly write my stories at school. Sorry guys!**

 **Also….. If the chapters start becoming too short for you guys, or without enough climax, PLEASE review so I know to fix it. I'm planning to work a bit harder on my stories, maybe plan them out. I work best by just writing whatever comes to my mind.**

 **Hmmm…. What else? Oh yeah, I left a review (on my own story :P) about this, but I'll put it here too. I didn't realize I got so many reviews, the Fanfiction app wasn't loading everything… So yeah, I didn't get a lot of your ideas! I'll try to incorporate them into the next few chapters so I'll have to plan them (bummer). If I'm not able to, though, you'll get a shoutout at the end of this chapter!**

 **Anyhoo… I'm gonna start the story :3**

Stormpaw's P.O.V.

Berrynose needed to slow down. _I'm a new apprentice!_ Stormpaw moaned inwardly. _I'm going to need you to GO SLOW, PLEASE!_

Berrynose seemed to hear his thoughts, and he began to slow down. "A warrior should be able to go quickly through his territory," he meowed, almost apologetically. "I guess I thought you were capable of going fast."

Was there a challenge in his voice? "I can keep up," Stormpaw snapped. "I was just… not sure you could keep up with me."

"Oh really?" Berrynose purred, obviously trying to be on good terms with his apprentice. "We can test that if you want."

"No…" Stormpaw said casually. "I don't want you get get upset because you lost to an apprentice."

They continued to trot along the territory. Berrynose occasionally pointing out borders and important parts of the territory. Stormpaw knew that many warriors couldn't stand Berrynose, but he seemed all right. He was the best choice for him.

~^o^~

Stormpaw lay peacefully in the apprentices' den. Stormpaw was surprised to see that even though Owlpaw got _Ambermoon_ as her mentor, she looked quite content. Silverpaw however, did not look happy at all.

Silverpaw's P.O.V

"Where am I?" Silverpaw heard his voice, clear and whole. "Hello?" He yowled, confused and worried.

"Look around, Bramblestar. Remember, _within the darkness that envelops the forest, the three will return beneath the dove's wing._ " A flame colored tom meowed.

"Firestar, what does it mean? FIRESTAR? Firestar?!" Bramblestar yowled.

 _So_ that's _the famous Firestar._

" _Within the darkness that envelops the forest, the three will return beneath the dove's wing._ " Firestar hissed. Then he disappeared.

Bramblestar plucked at the grass beneath his paws agitatedly. "The dove's wing… The dove's wing… _Dovewing?_ "

 _What?_ _A prophecy about_ us _?_

Silverpaw woke up immediately. He needed to tell his siblings! "Guys! C'mere!" He poked his paws into both Stormpaw and Owlpaw's back. "I need to tell you something!"

~^o^~

"Liar," Owlpaw accused him. Her tail lashed back and forth disbelievingly. He should have known she wouldn't believe him.

"No, it's true, I had a dream!" He meowed desperately. They needed to believe him!

"Err… Maybe you should see Jayfeather…" Stormpaw said hesitantly. "I mean, we're just apprentices. Apprentices don't get visions."

"It's not like that!" Silverpaw meowed angrily. "I saw what Bramblestar was dreaming! He was getting a prophecy from Firestar!"

"What _exactly_ was the prophecy?" Owlpaw meowed, her eyes narrowed.

Silverpaw nearly leaped with joy. They were beginning to believe him! "It was _Within the darkness that envelops the forest, the three will return beneath the dove's wing._ "

"I… I believe you," Stormpaw meowed, looked worriedly in Owlpaw's direction.

"Fine," Owlpaw hissed. "But if you're lying…" She glared at him menacingly. "I won't _ever_ forgive you."

Dovewing's P.O.V.

Dovewing rolled over in her nest. _I need to go for a walk._ She got to her paws and creeped silently out of the warriors den, willing Bumblestripe not to get up. She successfully made it out and broke into a run. She was near the Shadowclan border when she heard an urgent hiss.

"Dovewing!" Tigerheart called joyously. "I've missed you! How are the kits doing?" His eyes were shining with excitement.

"They're apprentices now! I can't wait for you to see them at the Gathering!" She purred.

Tigerheart gave her a loving lick on the ear. "I can't wait either. I haven't seen them yet." When he said this, he began to look a bit nervous.

They lay down together on the cold forest floor. Tigerheart began to purr, and their pelts touched. Dovewing felt his warmth spread to her, and she touched her muzzle to his happily.

Suddenly there was a growl. "Who's there?"

"Quick, get on your border, I'll get on mine, and we'll pretend we were fighting!" Tigerheart hissed.

Dovewing glared at Tigerheart from across her border and let out a half-hearted hiss.

"Oh, Dovewing, it's just you. Was this Shadowclan mange on our territory?" Lionblaze meowed.

"I was just scaring him off.." She began. Dovewing nodded to Tigerheart and he darted off into Shadowclan territory.

"Let's walk." Lionblaze said. It was not a question. Dovewing padded next to her former mentor. Soon, they approached the lake. "Dovewing, is there something you're not telling me?" He asked gently. "You can tell me, I'd understand."

 _No! No, you wouldn't!_ "No, the warriors den was just a bit stuffy and I thought I'd get some air." She mumbled.

Lionblaze nodded, clearly not pleased with her answer. Then, Dovewing heard a noise behind her. "What's that?" She asked.

They turned around and saw a light brown tabby tom.

"Who are you?" Lionblaze asked. He smelled distinctly of Thunderclan, but he didn't look like any cat Dovewing knew.

"I'm Runningwind," the cat hissed before leaping, claws extended, towards the two of them.

 **Dun, dun, DUN! Runningwind has come back from the dead! Guess what he's doing and why he's attacking Thunderclan in the reviews and if you get it right, you get a shoutout in my bio! :D**

 **Okayzie, shoutout time!**

 **BrightheartXCloudtail- Thank you for being the first to follow and favorite all my stories (I also mentioned this is my bio :D)**

 **Runningleaf- I'll include one of your ideas, but I don't think I can make Silverkit(Silverpaw) have invisibility since I already introduced their powers! Sorry! I'll try to add that in, but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to. That's why I'm giving you a shoutout. Thanks for reviewing my story!**

 **Guest-Errr… Not sure which Guest you are but thanks for reviewing! I can't make Firestar delay their apprentice ceremonies as they already happened. Sorry! :(**

 **Also, I've gotten a LOT of reviews saying that you HATE DovewingXTigerheart, and I must say, I wholeheartedly agree. But, unlike some of you, I also dislike DovewingXBumblestripe. I think I just prefer Dovewing on her own, she has tons of time to find a mate anyways ;)**

 **I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, and all your positive reviwes make we want to sing (which is big, because I NEVER sing). You are the best! Even if you don't review, favorite, or follow, I appreciate the reviews. Thank you to everyone (this is probably getting old, I say this every chapter).**


End file.
